


Dopamine Overdose

by MoonGeek



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Fist Fighting, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, a bit occ, cause hey we dont know much about the real people, im exited tbh, so im just basing this off the first episode and the other convos and interactions that were held, so this before the travelers come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGeek/pseuds/MoonGeek
Summary: Us humans get addicted to a multitude of things, that's no exception for Trevor. At first, addicted to the rush of facing off with an opponent developed into a more physical hand to hand combat with the ability to such one's power without any interference besides one's own cowardness. We all enjoy certain things as well as despise other things. Though sometimes we need to share our burdens and our accomplishments, in turn, it makes us happy. Perhaps it makes us the happiest we've ever felt.or,Trevor and Phillip had held a conversation before their deaths. Many conversations, they shared stories that had scarred both of them. Which causes that sense of trust to transfer on post-death date





	Dopamine Overdose

**Author's Note:**

> Welp lets see how ill do this Cx  
> btw if you get confused, cold-eyed bby at first is Trevor  
> this also deleted before and I wanna scream but... hey its lost I need to get over it
> 
> Also please excuse my amateur level of writing :v: thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so imma go cry in the corner, I wrote most of this out in the span of 5 hours. please, comments I need to know if people like this and want it. I'm so hyped for season 3 tbh,  
> anyway hope you like this its like 12 am pls end me

 

 

It started when the light fell on him, the crowd would cheer him on as the metal gate would hold him in.

_One, two. One._

His breaths heavy, due to the rush he had been feeling, his wrapped hands had been made into fists, they were prompted in front of him with his bare back arched. Those eyes of his were cold, aloof as if they had been made of icicles that were chipped from a cave in the dead of winter. They watched the opponent.

Both young men bobbled on their feet. Feeling the movement, as well as feeling the close range between the two. The cold-eyed males muscles tensed as he then threw a right hook, which nailed his sluggish opponent under his chin.

As each of them penetrated more blows, it was quite clear that the teen with the cold eyes would be the victor. His blows much harder, much more accurate. As the other man wasn't that good at his defense, leaving him multiple openings, his eyes being slow not viewing the cold-eyed teen openings...

 

_**+++//-//+++** _

 

 ** _"I Give Up"_** The opponent coughed out with blood spilling from his mouth as he spoke those words.

 

A sly smile settled on the cold-eyed teen's busted lip. As drops of blood dripped from his lips, he wiped it with the back of his hand. The crowds' cheers filled all the background noises. But, all the teen could hear was the rushing of his heart. His back straightened as he punched the air letting out a battle cry. Which only caused the viewers to cheer louder. As he walked out of the chained cage he heard a familiar voice calling after him. 

"That was a decent fight, Trevor! Man, you know how to beat some sense into people." A towel was then placed on top of Trevor's head, which blocked his vision, but he already could tell by the voice who it was. A slight smirk appeared on his features,

"Come on Kyle" Trevor spoke to the redhead as he took the towel off of his head "I always beat the shit out of these losers." Trevor bit back, his cold eyes holding some amusement as he looked at his friend who chuckled a bit at his words.

"Sure man. Sure" Kyle smiled with the reply before he tapped his hand on Trevor's back, in an applauding type of manner. His back was damp and slightly warm, Kyle could feel the tense muscles his friends back contained. 

They then started walking, Trevor rubbing the towel into his face as his heartbeat was still soaring from the fight, his lip still stinging. Trevor slightly licked his bottom lip, feeling the small indent -that tasted like copper- causing him to smirk a bit, knowing Rene would like the new injury; how hot she would get for it. His growing smile, as well as his train of thought, was cut off by another familiar voice.

"Trevor, my man!" Trevor turned to look at another familiar face, though his features hard -compared to the ones he used with Kyle- as he looked to him. The cold tone in his eyes still present as they flickered to the two men standing behind his friend. Both standing out from the usual crowd that was here. Trevors eyes soon returned to his friend that was now approaching him, the two young men slightly following shortly afterwards.

Trevor turned to Kyle and handed him the towel then speaking, "I'll meet up with ya." Kyle nodded, silently leaving, putting the slightly damp towel over his arm. Trevor then turned to his dark-skinned partner.

"Nick, bro. Whats up?" Trevor rasped out, as he and Nick did a complex handshake. Nick then smiled cunningly, his eyelids half closed as he titled his head nodding in the direction of the two misplaced men behind him.

"A couple of druggies, the perfect money makers." Nick hummed softly for only Trevor to hear, but he then backed away. "Well," Nick spoke loudly as he walked in between the couple, putting his hands on one of their shoulders -the one's closet to him- before speaking "I was just telling them that you, Trevor, are one of the best fighters out there in the rin-" Trevor had stopped listening to the usual cheap talk to get these suckers money, instead he looked to both of the young men. Both looked pretty young, not much older than Trevor himself.

One had dark hair and had a five o'clock shadow. Trevor was guessing he was trying to grow a beard out. The dark hair guy looked a bit intimidated, yet he looked calm none the less. While his comrade seemed as if he was going to hurl at any moment from pent-up fear. Trevor couldn't help but smile a bit more. "Really?" He questions stepping a bit closer to the two men. Now being able to see both of their eyes, seeing the fear seeping into the blue eyes of the dirty blonde man."So you want a cut into the deal." He questioned staring into the blue eyes that drenched in fear. Though this blonde was a good head taller than him, Trevor could feel uneasiness he gave off. He's not used to customers acting this way. So, he nudged his head in the direction of the blonde. "Name." He rasped out coldly.

The blonde froze with the eye contact not saying a word, his friend tried to speak for him. "its Ph-" Though he couldn't continue as Trevor looked at him with cold hard features.

"Was I talking to you?" Trevor barked taking a step to the dark haired man who quickly shrank and tried to step back but Nick held him in place with a cunning smile. Though the blonde quickly moved his hand to Trevor's chest, once the teen had made his move to his friend. Trevor tensed a bit as the blonde spoke

"It's Philp." He shook out "Now please back away from my friend." He breathed out. Trevor slightly smirked as he stepped back from the dark haired male. Nick a bit surprised at Trevor's compliance, a half smile on the blue-eyed teen's features as he looked back to Philp. Who was a bit flustered, still scared, but he held a bit of determination that sparked in his eyes.

"I like people like you, you defend your friends," Trevor speaks chillingly to Philp, before he looks to Nick, nodding at his to release them. He does so and backs off slowly. Trevor then swiftly moving behind Philp, twisting the druggies arm as he held it to Philps back. Causing a low crying noise to leave Philp's mouth, as he bent down slightly due to the pain.

_"But if you touch me again I'll slaughter you"_

Trevor whispered into Philp's ear with a cold breath, before he let go and walked away calling. "Talk to Nick about the arrangments" Philp let out a breath of relief as Trevor let go of his arm. He started to rub it as he looked in the direction Trevor was heading

 And that's how it started


End file.
